Crash and Burn
by Angel Padfoot
Summary: Hi ppls! My second fic. I've posted 2day! Please R/R, I'll love you even if it's a flame!


Title: Crash and Burn  
Author: ~Angel Padfoot  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill, everything belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling except for the storyline and even that doesn't belong entirely to me. The song Crash and Burn belongs to the very talented Savage Garden. You rock!  
  
Shout Outs: Hi to Magical_Little_Me, thanx for your support! To Lily, H/Hr 4eva! Hi Ibre, I once again stole JKR's ideas, don't be too pissed, it's not the first time. Love 2 every1!!!  
  
AN: This is the second fic. I've posted today and I feel very proud! Thanx to you if you're reading this, please R/R, even if it's a flame. C'ya!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned it's back on you   
Give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart*  
  
Hermione's heart felt like it was being torn in half. She sat, curled up on her giant bed heaving sobs. She could hardly catch her breath before the next wave of utter sadness washed over her, pushing more tears out of her eyes and down her pretty face.  
  
*I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief  
And people can be so cold*  
  
Her world was crumbling down around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
It had all started with the first bad grade in her entire life. A 4 out of 10. MaGonagall was so disappointed that she wouldn't speak to her for a week. But things seemed to get better when Ron declared his undying love for her. They had the most wonderful times. And then Voldemort attacked, killing Ron and Ginny. Hermione slipped into shock. She walked around in a fantasy world for days, until Harry pulled her out of it. Now she couldn't stop crying. Dumbeldore had helped Harry deal with his denial and begin to accept Ron and Ginny's deaths. Dumbldore had tried to do the same for Hermione, but he couldn't. Nothing could, she thought desperately. Not MaGonagall, not Hagrid, not Madam Pomfrey, not even the great Harry Potter, whom she realized she was falling in love with, could help her now. It was hopeless. Just thinking about Harry made her burst forth with another wave of body-racking sobs.  
  
*When darkness is upon your door  
and you feel like you can't take anymore*  
  
Harry could hardly bear it. Her. Hermione. Sitting in there, crying her heart out. He could hear her mournful sobs all the way in his room. Well, what used to be him and Ron's room...  
Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he forced them away. He had to help Hermione. Just listening to her was tearing him apart. He knew he could help her. Because now he knew that he loved her. He had loved her from the beginning, and finally realized it. He was her last hope. There was no turning back.   
Harry heaved himself off of his bed and walked down into the empty common room. Everyone else was at dinner.   
Upon reaching Hermione's door, he paused, took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.  
  
*Let me be the one you call  
If you jump, I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone*  
  
Hermione didn't hear the door open or see Harry take a step into the room, so caught up she was in her downward spiral of loneliness.  
He walked over and sat down next to her. Without hesitation, her wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. She collapsed into his arms and clung to him sobbing.  
"Harry, Harry, I'm so sorry." she said over and over again, between her sobs. He clutched her tighter as tears sprung to his eyes and slid down his cheeks. He kissed the top of her head, then buried his face into her sweet smelling hair.  
  
*When you feel all alone  
and a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street   
with the monsters in your head*  
  
"It wasn't your fault." he whispered to her, his voice breaking. She shook even harder in his arms.  
"I love you Harry." she choked out suddenly. She couldn't hold that in any longer. She lifted her head and looked into his bright, beautiful green eyes.She wanted to fly into those eyes, away from this world, this horrible place.  
  
*When hopes and dreams are far away  
and you feel like you can't face the day*  
  
"I love you too." he said, then swiftly brushed his soft lips against hers, sending her to heaven for a second. He pulled back and looked at her lovingly. "Together we can get through this."  
  
*Let me be the one you call  
If you jump, I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
You're not alone*  
  
More tears slipped down Hermione's face.   
"He's gone, Harry. Forever. He's never coming back." she said in a panicky voice then clutched Harry's shoulders even tighter. "What if you leave me too? What if you go away forever!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder. "Never leave me, Harry." she whispered. "Promise you won't ever leave me"   
  
*Because there has always been heartache and pain  
and when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again*  
  
"I'll never leave you." Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "I promise."  
  
*When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned it's back on you   
Give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart*  
  
She looked into his eyes once more. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small knife. Taking his hand, she made a small slice across the center of his palm. He didn't even flinch. She then did the same to her hand. They pushed their bleeding palms together.   
"Forever." she said softly.  
"Forever" he repeated, feeling their blood swirling together. Not letting go of one another's hand, they melted into each other.  
  
  
*Let me be the one you call  
If you jump, I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart   
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
You're not alone*  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
